Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/5 March 2015
02:26 ILLUMINATI 02:39 Oh, and forget grammar, it doesn't need to exist. 02:39 shoot peas 02:40 create 25 sun each 02:40 block the zombies 02:40 blow up zombies 02:44 THIS IS A FLUGKÖRPER 02:44 IT KÖRPS FLUG 02:39 Oh, and forget grammar, it doesn't need to exist. 02:39 shoot peas 02:40 create 25 sun each 02:40 block the zombies 02:40 blow up zombies 02:44 THIS IS A FLUGKÖRPER 02:44 IT KÖRPS FLUG 02:54 LO 02:54 LEO 03:01 "liquid f*ck" 03:12 Hi! 03:30 I wish this chat was alive 03:30 like how it was in summer 03:59 reap 04:29 That's like saying "If you want to make an image for SAS Conception wiki, you should make it look exactly like it would if it was made by NK and was in the actual game!". 04:30 It's because "These pixels at the end are WAY too small, they violate the image policy so it must be instantly deleted" 04:30 Rx2 04:30 ? 04:31 The Terraria sprites are pratically 1x1 pixels 04:31 The game just doubles the pixels, making it look like it uses 2x2 pixels 04:32 IK that 04:32 But they don't give you a heads up. 04:32 or an explanation on why the image will be deleted 04:33 They're just like, "Oh, nope, not allowed" 04:33 Exactly 04:33 "Because it must look exactly like if it was actually in the game and was made by the game developers!" 04:34 ???? 04:34 We can't all be good at spriting, but at least we try 04:34 It's just like 04:35 "If your idea on TCF isn't sprited good a admin will lock it" 04:35 *an 04:35 or 04:36 "You will be given warnings for every bad sprite you make on TCF" 04:36 Oh look, it's 13:3613: in my timezone. 04:37 13:37 now. 04:37 Brb, seeing if there's something interesting on TV and watching if I like it. 04:38 Nope, nothing. 04:38 "Hey, remember that really good sprite you did of ix[/iyou forgot to erase that one tiny 1x1 pixel. Let me remove that image for you <3 " [04:38 ↑ 04:39 x * 04:39 I'd only agree on removing the image if it burns eyes, but that's not the case. 04:40 "It doesn't look exactly like it would look if it was made by the developers and was actually in the game" as a reason to delete an image is just... ¬¬ 04:40 "By the way, you have no say on debating for it to be put back for some outrageous reason, so have fun on our wiki!" 04:41 Requirements to be good at this wiki: Be good at spriting or gtfo 04:41 By their logic, every image in BCOW, SASCOW and most images in here should be deleted. 04:42 many* 04:42 Same with PvZCC 04:42 Requirements to avoid that: Don't try to sprite at all and be lazy; get someone to sprite for you. 04:42 *Cough* Gubump *Cough* 04:42 sorry something cought in my throat 04:42 *Cough Cough* Snickerbobble or Everybody *Cough Cough* 04:43 oh don't mind that 04:43 you probably don't even know those people 04:43 Requirement to get ranked: Be like us 04:43 you need to get your throat checked out WC, are you sick? 04:43 Requirements to be good at spriting: GET SOME GOD DAMN SPRITING LESSONS 04:44 wait 04:45 TFI Wiki: Stole ZimberZimber's Motherboard 04:46 oops 04:46 I mean Zoomo 04:47 "We know you enjoy adding lots of detail to your sprites, but make sure it's in a 2x2 square!" 04:48 Exactly. 04:48 "We don't care about your opinions, only ours!" 04:48 Who owns the TFI wiki? 04:48 And the worst part is that the admins from TFI are on the terraria wikia 04:49 That isn't THAT bad (Talking about the owner). 04:49 The guys who laughed at me thinking there were new sprite updates in the 1.3 updates for bosses 2015 03 05